Vanquished
by RoadrunnerGER
Summary: Challenged by InfinityStar. She gave me ten words and I had to write a oneshot around them. Now Bobby’s in trouble, again! LOL


**Vanquished**

a _Law & Order: Criminal Intent_ story

by RoadrunnerGER

_Disclaimer_: Once again: I don't own them. Dick Wolf is the lucky one.

A/N: You like a challenge? Why don't you take the same words and write a oneshot yourself? Put it up here and mention the challenge in the summary. I'd be thrilled to see your results. Or maybe you want to give me new words for another oneshot: 4 nouns, 4 verbs, a color and an emotion. Have fun!

Challenge: _blue, surprise, trip, run, crawl, drive, cup, pipe, mountain, bathtub_ - they don't have to be used in this order.

xXx

The attack came out of the **blue**. In split seconds Bobby was overpowered and sank down to the ground, unable to move. He felt a weapon bore under his chin and chose not to defend himself. It might be healthier to surrender to his attackers.

He knew that he had to blame himself. He had not paid attention and was taken by **surprise**. Now he had to pay the price for his cockiness.

When the pressure lessened a bit he attempted to get away and managed to scramble to his feet again. Taking off with fast strides he did not notice that there was a clothesline taut between trees. He **tripped** over it and fell.

_Dammit!_ Bobby inwardly swore. _Now they got me! Eames? Where are you? Help me!_

But there was nowhere to **run**!

Bobby knew it and still he could not stop fighting. They were on him like flies on carrion. Desperately he tried to defend himself. It was as good as impossible to get the five attackers off of him. They were too fast for him so that he could not land a blow.

It was hopeless!

When they finally let go of him he was beat. Being unable to get up again all he could do was **crawl**. They got him, they got him good.

His sides hurt. Breathing was difficult. Bobby gasped for each breath he took, writhing like a fish on dry land. He was getting too old for this kind of crap.

Laughter echoed in his ears. They mocked him.

"Hey, kids! We gotta go!" Carolyn shouted. "We need to **drive** back to Manhattan and I don't plan on getting caught in rush-hour!"

Her and Mike's kids were pouting. They sat on the stomach of their victim and reveled in his panting. Both boys and the girl as well loved to wrestle with uncle Bobby.

"So early?" Alex complained. "I just made coffee. Don't you want a **cup**? We won't keep you long."

"I don't know, Alex," Mike said. "I'd love to stay a bit longer, but I'd get in trouble with the government if I overrule her decision."

"You can bet you do," Carolyn teased. "I'm in charge! If I wouldn't organize everything chaos would reign wherever you go."

"You're exaggerating," he grumbled.

"Nah, I'm not. You're chaos incarnate. So you better do what I'm telling you! Put that in your **pipe** and smoke it."

Now Mike was the one pouting. Carolyn and Alex laughed. His and Carolyn's son Tony looked just like him when he pursed his lips, still sitting on uncle Bobby who lay sprawled on the grass now, his own kids pinning his arms to the ground. He was a **mountain** of a man and the kids loved to climb on him.

"We really gotta go now," Carolyn declared. "Tony! Michelle! Jim! Let's go!"

"Oh, Mom!" they whined, but they finally let go of Bobby, but not without kissing them goodbye.

"You're welcome to stop by anytime you want to," Alex said. "Just don't play so wild with him all the time."

"They won't break him," Mike teased.

"Nah! I'm not afraid of that." Alex laughed. "But he doesn't have much energy left once the kids are through with him!"

That elicited loud laughter from everyone. Then Caro herded her family to the car.

"Can you even get up again, old man?" Alex taunted, stretching out her hand to help Bobby up.

"I can do much more than that, _granny_," he smirked.

Alex smirked back. Together they cleared the table on the terrace, then they chased the kids to the bathroom. They finished their evening routine, including reading a story to both Roberta and Alexander. Then they kissed them goodnight and vanished in their own bedroom.

Two good hours later Bobby emerged from there and stretched. He went to relieve himself and then he turned the faucet, letting the hot water run.

After these _adventures_ he needed a good, long, relaxing time-out in the **bathtub**.

_fin_


End file.
